


Spoiled

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Anal Plug, Barebacking, Begging, Cock Rings, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu and Aomine are bodyguards for Kise, the son of a high-profile politician. When they're not working, they're more than that. Sometimes, that boundary gets crossed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jayeinacross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/gifts).



> Happy birthday Jaye <3

Kasamatsu is outside, patrolling the courtyard as he usually does at this time of night, when his earpiece crackles with the telltale static that signals an incoming message. 

"Hey, Kasamatsu." It's Aomine, a little breathless, his voice gravelly, and Kasamatsu might have been expecting it, but that doesn't stop his stomach from dropping out anyway. "Don't you love the private channel?"

"You're meant to be guarding the door," Kasamatsu mutters, but it's a token protest. He glances down at his watch; he has ten minutes until his shift is over. Aomine's timed this well.

"We locked it," Aomine replies.

"Safety first." It's Kise who speaks up this time. "Daiki is inside with me. We didn't want to leave you out, Yukio." 

"Thoughtful of you." Kasamatsu mutters, even though he knows Kise can't hear him, and shivers a little at the sound of his given name in Kise's breathy voice. 

"You should've heard him," Aomine growls. "Murmuring filth through the door until I gave in."

"It never takes long," Kise adds cheerfully. "Not for most people, Yukio."

With a grimace, Kasamatsu shakes his head. He's been on the receiving end of Kise coaxing him to leave his post before. He's resisted, just barely, waiting until the end of his shift before breaking, giving Kise every filthy thing he's asked for and more. Aomine isn't quite so patient, but Kasamatsu can't really blame him for that either. 

"You're going to join us later, won't you?" Kise murmurs. "I'm making Daiki keep his shirt on so we can talk to you through his mic, but it's not as much fun when I can't hear you too. You have to come join us when you're finished, to make up for it."

Kasamatsu sighs loudly, glancing around the courtyard even though he knows that he's alone. Kise is the son of a high-profile politician, and there are plenty of security measures around the entire residential complex that need to be bypassed before Kasamatsu is called to action. It hasn't happened so far; Kasamatsu doubts that it's going to happen tonight. 

"Tell him," Kise murmurs, and there's a gentle sound that must be his lips against Aomine's. "Tell him what I was doing, while waiting for you to give in." 

Aomine moans softly, and Kasamatsu licks his lips, his mouth feeling dry. He knows that this is going to be good. 

"He was fingering himself," Aomine tells Kasamatsu. "Face pressed against the door, _whimpering_ at me, the sneaky fucker. He was up to three fingers by the time I gave in and joined him." 

"Then you fingered me instead," Kise murmurs happily, and Kasamatsu tries very hard not to palm the front of his trousers. "We put my plug in, because I want to be ready for you, Yukio." 

"Fuck," Kasamatsu grits out, stopping by a nearby wall and bracing himself against it. He checks his watch, feeling like barely any time has passed. This is going to be the longest ten minutes of his life. 

"Won't stop grinding against me, though," Aomine growls. "Do we need to get your cock ring out, too?" 

"Put it on him," Kasamatsu breathes, clearing his throat because his voice comes out husky. "Teach him to behave. Edge him. Make him beg." 

Aomine sucks in a sharp breath. "You're a fucking genius, Kasamatsu." 

"What did he say?" Kise asks, and Kasamatsu hears Aomine kiss him.

"You'll find out. Go get your cock ring."

"Are you going to make me wait until Yukio's fucking me?" Kise asks, and Kasamatsu bites his lip, hearing Aomine's shuddering breath in response.

"Yeah," Kasamatsu murmurs. "He's not going to come until I'm there. You can do that, right?"

"Of course," Aomine breathes, and Kasamatsu isn't sure which of them he's speaking to, but that doesn't matter.

"Are you going to put it on me?" Kise's voice is distant, but getting louder as he walks closer again. "I like having your hands on me."

"I know you do," Aomine replies, and Kasamatsu takes a deep breath, listening to him put the cock ring on Kise. It's followed by the quiet rustle of fabric, then Aomine's voice sounds a little fainter as he says, "Hold this. I want Kasamatsu to hear you."

"Yukio," Kise sighs, and he must be holding the mic that Aomine usually wears on his collar. "I still can't hear you. When are you going to join us? I want you touching me too. I want— _ahh_ , Daiki—"

Kise whimpers, the sound loud in Kasamatsu's earpiece. He must be holding the mic to his mouth, because it catches his sharp breaths, the tiny noises at the back of his throat. "Y-Yukio, he's teasing me. He has his lips on the very head of my—mmmmm _fuck _."__

__"Good," Kasamatsu growls out, hoping that Aomine's still wearing his earpiece. "Tease him. Just the tip of your tongue."_ _

__Kise's loud, shaky moan says that Aomine's doing just as he's told. Kasamatsu shivers with pleasure, liking the fact that he can be partially responsible for teasing Kise, even from a distance._ _

__"Trace over his balls with your finger. All the way back to the base of his plug, but don't touch it."_ _

__" _Yukio_ ," Kise whimpers. "You're telling him to do this, aren't you? You're so mean—Daiki, _more_ —"_ _

__Kasamatsu chuckles breathlessly, checking his watch. He has a couple of minutes left. He might as well start heading over._ _

__Kise is moaning for both of them, so loudly that Kasamatsu can hear it even without his earpiece, from the moment he steps into the private wing. He's glad that the rest of Kise's family doesn't use this place often. Kise is getting more desperate, which means that Aomine must be teasing him even more, to the point where the only coherent word coming out of Kise's mouth is _please_ , and Kasamatsu thinks that it's something he could get used to. _ _

__He's finished his patrolling shift by the time he reaches Kise's door, and digs the key out of his pocket to unlock it. He's greeted with the sight of Kise and Aomine both naked on the bed. Kise's on his back, cock hard and flushed, leaking at the tip as Aomine sucks on his balls._ _

__"Yukio." Kise is panting, reaching for him. Kasamatsu shuts the door behind him, locking it again, and undresses as he walks towards the bed. Kise's eyes are heavy-lidded, a bright flush across his face, and he reaches out, his fingers curling against the front of Kasamatsu's pants, feeling the outline of his erection. "Mmm, did you have fun listening to us?"_ _

__"Yeah I did," Kasamatsu murmurs, undoing his pants and pulling them down with his boxers. He sighs as Kise's fingers wrap around his cock, stroking it. "I like hearing you beg."_ _

__"You like being mean to me, don't you?" Kise smiles up at him. "I've been good, though. I waited for you."_ _

__Kasamatsu strokes his fingers through Aomine's hair, then leans down to press his lips to Kise's. "Aomine's been good to you. I think you should return the favour."_ _

__With an eager hum, Kise sits up and pushes Aomine onto his back, kneeling over him. Kasamatsu climbs onto the bed behind Kise, reaching for the bottle of lube lying to the side._ _

__"Ryouta," Aomine moans, his head falling back against the bed as Kise swallows him down._ _

__"Just like that," Kasamatsu encourages, getting his fingers around the base of Kise's plug and tugging on it. Kise moans low in his throat and Aomine echoes it as he feels the vibration._ _

__Kasamatsu grins, teasing Kise with the plug a little more before puling it out entirely, putting it down on the bed and sliding his fingers inside just to feel the way Kise is already stretched open for him. He wraps his fingers around his cock, slicking it before he positions it against Kise._ _

__"Please," Kise sighs, pulling off Aomine's cock, nuzzling against it and kissing it as he bears back against Kasamatsu. "Yukio."_ _

__"Come on," Aomine urges, grinning up at Kasamatsu. "We've kept him waiting long enough."_ _

__"I guess so," Kasamatsu murmurs, and thrusts into Kise._ _

__Moaning softly, Kise wraps his lips around Aomine's cock again. Kasamatsu knows that he's not going to last long, but it doesn't seem like any of them are. He picks up his pace, for the way it makes Kise whimper around Aomine's cock, and the way that makes Aomine's breath come stuttering out of him._ _

__"You should come in him," Aomine murmurs, his fingers stroking through Kise's hair as he looks at Kasamatsu. "You'd love that, wouldn't you, Ryouta?"_ _

__In reply, Kise clenches around Kasamatsu hard. Swearing roughly, Kasamatsu digs his fingers into Kise's hips. He thrusts harder, deeper, until he's coming with a loud cry. Kise moans around Aomine's cock, pulling off and stroking him to completion, humming happily as he watches Aomine come all over himself._ _

__Kasamatsu pulls away, rolling Kise onto his back and reaching for his cock ring. "Your turn."_ _

__Kise tenses up, coming so hard that he's shaking by the time he's done, tears at the corners of his eyes. He relaxes back against the mattress and Kasamatsu hums fondly, reaching for Aomine and pulling him into a kiss. Aomine kisses back, until they're both grinning too much to kiss properly. Kise makes a satisfied sound, and Kasamatsu pulls back to find him watching them with a smile._ _

__"I like getting what I want," Kise sighs happily, as Kasamatsu and Aomine lie down on either side of him. "Especially when it's both of you."_ _

__"You're a spoiled brat," Kasamatsu chuckles, nuzzling against the nape of Kise's neck before kissing it, reaching for Aomine's hand to link their fingers together._ _

__"Wouldn't have you any other way, though," Aomine adds, kissing Kise's shoulder and squeezing Kasamatsu's hand right back. "Wouldn't change any of this."_ _

__Kise hums in agreement, relaxing against both of them. "Me neither."_ _


End file.
